The Illusionist (Mortebianca)
Summary Spending his life studying illusionism until he can brainwash entire cities, he is approached by several beings and finds himself in something far bigger then he could have ever guessed. He becomes a being with absolute control over the worlds created by reflections, allowing him several powers denying the laws of the world. He becomes aware of hell itself, and even the quantum man approaches him, eventually landing him in a battle against beings from beyond reality itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Varies Name: Unknown, called the Illusionist | None, called The Liar Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Male | Varies Age: Unknown, about 100 | Inapplicable Classification: Human | Reflection |-|Illusionist='Powers and Abilities:' The best illusionist in the multiverse, Hypnosis and Social Influencing, expert escapist, Perception Manipulation (Studied Enrico Zanni's music to use mind tricks on people. Can make people unable to notice or remember it), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause or deprive people of sleeping, or can block them in sleep paralysis), Dream Manipulation (Can make people dream specific things), Memory Manipulation (Can make people suddenly remember certain memories with keywords), Mind Manipulation (Can change several things about the mind, and can even change it's "cerebral math", making it perceive time, space and everything else however it wants it to), Stealth Mastery (Completely soundless, doesn't leave any traces, and can become "invisible" through several methods in any environment in a few minutes. His clothes can adapt to the environment like a camaleonte), Technology Manipulation (Has technology that makes cameras stop working, or gives them a false video. Can change radio transmissions), Invisibility, Hacking |-|The Mirror Man='Powers and Abilities:' All previous, Intangibility (Is an immaterial reflection), Reality Warping (Stated to be able to bend dimensional planes, blocking enemies and crushing them with two earths), Damage Transferal (All changes to it are reflected onto enemies. With The Quantum Man's help could change the base numbers of reality), Madness Manipulation (Manipulates the mind of those that look in a reflection, making them touch the reflection and driving them temporarily insane), BFR (Can switch places with someone outside the reflection, making them a reflection themselves. It did so both through physically grabbing them, the target touching a mirror, and even simply switched places with seemingly no direct contact, becoming them in the real world), Existence Erasure (If the reflection where someone was trapped is deprived of light, the person will cease to exist), Immersion/Transmutation (People that change place with it can become an unmoving painting), Duplication (Has infinite duplicates, and for every reflection it gains another one. Can duplicate anything with a reflection, including entire multiverses, or enemies), Body Puppetry (Can cause people to reflect it's actions when they aren't focusing, such as someone cutting their own hand instead of bread), Acausality type 3 and 5 (There are infinite reflected worlds with it in them. For each mathematically possible reflection, there is a possible, differing reflection of the world. Could change the past, breaking it's fate. In some of this worlds symmetry works the opposite, time flows backwards, entropy works backwards, etc.), Dimensional Travel, Power Nullification (Limited to illusions, mind manipulations and lies), Resistance to Information Analysis (Analysing it is like looking at several multiverses condensating in one point, and it's impossible to properly assess), Mind Manipulation (Can always realize when it is in an illusion or detect a lie. This allowed it to understand that the world is The Architect's dream) Attack Potency: Human level | Varies depending who it is reflecting Speed: Average Human | Varies depending who it is reflecting Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Varies depending who it is reflecting Striking Strength: Human Class | Varies depending who it is reflecting Durability: Human level | Varies depending who it is reflecting Stamina: Average | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, lived through infinite versions of his life, and can comprehend all of the multiverse, including a dimension beyond space and time. Weaknesses: Needs the capability to understand something to replicate things. Key: Illusionist | The Mirror Man Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Madness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortebianca Category:Hackers